As portable communication devices such as cellular phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers continue to evolve, improved audio, video, and still image capturing features are typically introduced with each new model. At the same time, the opportunity for users of these devices to capture and share various forms of content with others continues to increase.
In some situations, a user may distribute content in the form of media files to others by way of specifically determining the recipients of the content by manually attaching the media file to an e-mail, “picture mail,” or similar communication message, and then transmitting the message and attached content from the user's communication device to one or more recipients. Typically, the user distributing the content has pre-programmed certain contact information, such as an e-mail address or telephone number. Alternatively, the user's communication device may also be connected to a recipient via a social network.
However, the task of manually attaching media files and selecting the relevant recipient information can get tedious and cumbersome if either the quantity of media files or number of recipients becomes too large. Also, in such a scenario, the user is burdened with the task of manually grouping together media files that may be related. Thus, when a user wants to share a special moment, he or she is forced to spend time sorting, labeling, and distributing media files rather than focusing on the actual event.